The Music of Life
by Ki-KiGND
Summary: A collection of Song Fics for random pairings and characters. First up Stan/Kyle


So here is the thing, usually when I'm trying to get inspired to write something I listen to music. And I just kind of got inspired to write this instead of what I was trying to do. xD Because I'm that awesome.

And that being said I decided to just write a collection of song fics for random pairings and characters. Just because I like song fics. I just do. And first up is Stan/Kyle. Just to let you know this is kind of my first slash type thing I've ever writen. I don't know I just never really related to slash since I'm a girl. But I don't know. Tell me if you like it or not. It's kind of meh if you ask me.

The Song is Bring It On by Seal

- - - - - - - -

_Bring it on_

_At first I didn't have the will to carry on_

_Illusions in my mind_

_Like that picture when you feel you can't go on_

_Like you've been left behind_

Kyle blinked back tears as he stared at his best friend. There was just a long silence between them. Eventually Kyle realized that was all that was going to be between them for a while. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He knew that it was a bad idea. You don't just spring something like that on a guy. You don't just blurt out that you love someone when they had no warning about it. Because then they wouldn't be prepared with something to say back. He should have thought of that already before. Maybe if he gave Stan a warning instead of just blurting things out.

"Kyle, is this really the best time?" Stan asked and looked around the air port. One would think that you should at least tell someone you love them before you got sent off to different sides of the country. Of course that was all Stan was able to get out. He didn't know what else to say. He was going off to college in Michigan. Kyle was going to College in Washington, different sides of the country. But that wasn't his whole problem, how were you supposed to react when your best friend told you he was in love with you? What did you say to that? Kyle wasn't gay. Neither was he. He dated Wendy for who knows how long. Finally looking back at his best friend Stan just opened his mouth slowly and closed it again, though no words came out. There was nothing he could say.

_Life goes on, now_

_Take me to that funky place where you and I were born._

_Carry on, now_

_Psychedelic tendencies of love will bring it on_

_Don't wait until tomorrow_

_Bring it on_

He was right. There was no question about that but Kyle needed Stan to know. He didn't even need Stan to say he loved him back. He just finally needed to let him know. The boy needed to know right? But now that Kyle thought it over, it seemed like a very crappy plan. He was leaving for Washington in about 10 minutes and it wouldn't give Stan any time to digest. "No," Kyle said honestly and looked down pretending to be interested in his bags zipper for a moment or two before looking back up at his best friend sheepishly, like he thought he was going to go away or something. No luck though. "I just, wanted you to finally know how I felt. I didn't really think beyond that." For once in his life, when Kyle wasn't being over analytical was probably the time he should have been. But at least he told Stan to his face and not over the phone or something like that. He should get points for that one shouldn't he?

Stan shook his head slightly. He couldn't help it but he was getting a little pissed off at what Kyle just said. How dare he. It was quite obvious to Stan that Kyle hadn't thought at all. What kind of person did that to someone? Oh, Kyle needed to get it out. Kyle needed for him to know. How selfish was that? Stan was perfectly fine with no knowing at all. Ignorance is bliss as they say and he was perfectly fine with it. Crossing his arms over his chest Stan glared in silence. Because that was all he could do. Just glare. He had nothing to say. But then he just had to remember Kyle was his best friend. He really couldn't just leave him there like that. He looked really upset. "Listen Kyle, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Maybe you're just... confused?"

_Give me something for the dream that I am in_

_You know I love the way you save me _

_A broken pawn,_

_I depended on._

_Was only life, I was feeling _

At Stan's words Kyle sent him a hurt look. Confused? Did he really think he was confused? If he was confused then he wouldn't have had to say anything. He wouldn't have been thinking about it so much, and trying to hide the fact. If he was confused this would be so simple. But he wasn't, so it wasn't. "No, Stan, I'm not. You don't think I've asked myself that before?" Kyle stepped back slightly and shook his head. He couldn't take this. He just wished Stan would at least give him some sort of answer back. One that wasn't stupid. One that wasn't questioning his words. One that he could at least have some kind of closure with. They were both leaving. They weren't going to see each other for a year, as much as the promised each other, they weren't going to be as close anymore. And Kyle was having a hard time dealing with that, especially since like he had just said, he was in love with Stan.

"I just... don't know what to say." Stan said rubbing his forehead and looking around the air port for something to distract him from what was going on. Kyle couldn't be in love with him. They were friends. That didn't happen. It couldn't happen. Looking down at his watch he sighed jerking a little realizing he didn't have that much longer till he left. This was to much pressure, what was he supposed to say. He wanted Kyle to be happy; he didn't want to hurt him. There was no one else in the world that he would want to hurt less. Both boys looked around as a voice came over the intercom calling for everyone to start boarding the plane headed to Michigan. Stan looked back at Kyle with a very pained expression and glanced around. "I really need to go." He said in a quiet voice.

_It goes on, now_

_Take me to that funky place where you and I were born _

_Carry on, now _

_Ain't no reason you should feel for shorn,_

_Unconditioned love will bring it on_

_Don't wait until tomorrow_

_Bring it on_

Kyle frowned. Go? Oh god. It was too late; he knew he should have said something before. Fuck. He watched as his best friend backed away slightly and Kyle stayed glued to the spot. His best friend was leaving for College and there was nothing he could do about it. "Wait Stan..." he said and looked into Stan's blue eyes. "I'm going to miss you." Kyle said. He had never thought that he would never be saying good bye to Stan. Especially not on these terms. The two boys had been best friends since before either of them could remember and now they were leaving each other. Kyle glanced around as a voice over the intercom called for everyone to start boarding his plane to Washington. He looked back at Stan feeling like he was going to be sick. What was he supposed to do without his best friend? The two of them had never been apart for so long before.

Stan looked back at Kyle as he spoke again and smiled at him. He took a few steps back and hugged Kyle closing his eyes for a moment, before he pulled away again. "I'll miss you too Kyle." He said and waved as he turned slightly towards his plane terminal. After a second where Stan was about to just walk away from Kyle but he turned back to his friend walking the short distance back to him and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "You're going to do great in College. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Finally nodding his head, Stan figured that was all he could say to him. What else was there? Stan turned back around and headed towards the terminal. As he handed the lady his ticket he looked at the spot Kyle was not seeing him there anymore and frowned slightly boarding his flight.

_Unconditioned love will bring it on_

_So what lies under_

_Is your kingdom come?_

_Chase it way,_

_Down low._

_It's only life._

_Don't wait until tomorrow._

Nothing he did could take his mind off of Stan. Flights were generally torture for Kyle because there was absolutely nothing to do, and he just wasn't a fan of sitting in close quarters with people he didn't know. He usually let his mind wander until he got to where he was going. But when he started to let his mind wander all that came to it was Stan. Couldn't he have said something more helpful? Of course his words were what actually got him on the plane; Stan thought he was going to do great in college. That must be true then right? Stan wasn't one to ever lie to him. Of course that being said he would have really liked some sort of reaction, if Stan could have at least told Kyle that he didn't love him back. That would have been better then the nothing he actually got. He shouldn't have waited to tell him. He should have said something sooner...

Letting out a small sigh Stan leaned his head back on his seat looking out the window of his plane. Somehow he couldn't wrap his head around what Kyle had been thinking. Maybe if there had been some warning, maybe if he would have said something sooner. Turning his head sharply as the plane started to shake he looked at the woman next to him who jerked from her sleep and looked around. What the hell was that? Everyone in the cabin put on their seatbelts as the light came on and a panicked muttering started. Once the pilot came on the intercom everyone feel into a silence that was probably the most uncomfortable silence Stan had ever experienced. He pilot said something about the right engine failing and that was when everyone really began to panic. Stan sat up straight and looked out the window to see if he could see anything but just felt the plane start to shake even more. He just leaned his head back closing his eyes his mind drifting to the person he loved most in the world, Kyle.

_Don't wait until,_

_Wait until tomorrow._

_Bring it on_

_- - - - - - - - _

Please Review. Also check out my site, The link is in my profile yo.


End file.
